Waiting For What Feels Like An Eternity
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Yami's birthday was coming up and he wasn't really that excited. He missed his best friend and was waiting patiently for him to return. So as his birthday comes closer and closer will he get his wish or will he be disappointed on his sweet 16? Dedicated to Bakurafangurl91 for her birthday. Darkshipping Warning: Perverted-ness and a really clingy Yugi


**Hey Darkshipping fans that are reading this fanfic. I am so glad that you're reading this. But I would like to let you all know something. This story is dedicated to a very good friend of mine. She's my Yami and she's the best. This is for you Bakurafangurl91 for your birthday and I hope you love it. Especially since this took me days to write. **

**Anyways Darkshipping magic awaits...but this may seem like Puzzleshipping...and Mnemoshipping...but it's not. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Another day passes without you here. Another twenty-four hours without you around. It's been so hard to come to that realization. It feels so agonizing to do everything I would usually do; without you here with me. We used to do everything together. We did everything from go to school together to fighting over who has to pay for lunch. We were so close.

However; everything changed when you broke the news to me. I couldn't believe my ears. I broke down in tears that night. You held me close. I didn't want you to go. You were all that I had. I did have my father; but he was almost never around. You were the only one I could rely on.

You said it yourself that you didn't want to go either but you had no choice. Your mother and father had everything packed. I still can't believe you managed to hide it for so long. You managed to keep me away from your house long enough to pack all of your belongings. Hiding the fact that you were moving away; I still can't believe it.

Ever since that night when you told me; I've been depressed. We may have been only young children that weren't even past ten years of age but we were just that close.

You gave me something that day; a symbol of our friendship to keep close. I can remember the day so clear by just looking down at my fingers.

"_Please stop crying, if you keep it up you'll make me cry again." You said to me; in such a sad tone. _

_I wiped my eyes as much as I could but the tears kept coming. I don't want you go. "I'm sorry but I just can't stand it. Why do you have to go?" I whimpered. _

_He looked away from me; he must be crying again. "I don't know. Daddy got a new job in whole new continent. I don't want to go but I have no choice." You explained. _

"_Then why not stay with me. Daddy wouldn't mind." I cried. _

"_I already tried that. Daddy says it's not right to leave me here." You muttered. Your bangs hung over your eyes; a dark shadow covered them. You looked so broken. It made me heart hurt. "Can you promise me something?" _

_I blinked and looked at him. He looked at me from a side view; your head hung limp on its side; your hair lying all on one side of your head. _

"_Yeah; what is it?" I asked. _

_He hoped off my bed and pulled something out of his pocket. He kneeled down in front of me and took my hand. I gasped; what was he doing? I don't understand. I felt one of his stray tear drops fall onto the palm of my hand. _

"_Promise me you'll never forget me; that you will wait for me to come back." You said. You looked up at me. Your eyes shined with tears; your cheeks bright red against your cheeks from us crying for so long. _

_I clenched my eyes shut and clenched my free hand. "I would never forget you." I shouted. _

_He gasped; I must have startled him. He looked up at me; a small sad smile embedded your lips. _

_What you did next made me break down once again. _

_You tied a small red string around my pinkie finger. I pulled it close so that I could get a better look at it. It looked like a small ribbon tied around my finger. I felt a whole new round of tears flow. I placed my hand over my heart and smiled. _

"_With these strings we'll be able to find each other again." You said. "I just know it." _

I always hope, everyday; that you'll return someday. It's been eight years so far. And not once have I given up. It may be agonizing but I have to get through the day. Knowing that you'll come back is enough to get me out of bed every day.

I just hope that you come back soon.

* * *

"Hey Yami; what are you doing for your birthday?"

I looked over at Yugi; he had a bright smile on his face. He sat on top of his desk; his short legs swinging back and forth waiting for my answer.

"I don't know Yugi; I don't think I'll be doing anything." I answered.

"But Yami; this is your sixteenth birthday. You need to have a party." Yugi whined.

"Yugi; I just don't see why I have to. Sixteen may be a big deal but not for me." I said.

Yugi sighed before moving in front of me. He put his hands on his hips and pouted.

"Yami; this is ridiculous. I know you've been in some state of depression but this party could help. Being surrounded by friends may help you forget about whatever it is your bumming out about." Yugi complained.

"Yugi it's just not that easy to forget about it." I said. Standing up from my seat I walked away towards the classroom door. "Class is over. Let's just go home."

Yugi pouted but came after me anyways. I just wish people would stop trying to cheer me up.

I will only be truly happen when you come back.

It's been a few hours since school had ended for the day. I sit in my room; bored out of my mind. The time seems to be moving ever so slowly today. I had nothing to pass the time with. There was nothing good on TV; everyone was busy and my father was still out at work. I let out a sigh of frustration before lying down on my bed. There wasn't much else to do so I might as well go to bed. The sun has already so it's as good a time as ever to go to bed.

Once my head hit the pillow; placed my hand over my heart and went off it sleep.

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

**Beep**

**BEEP**

My eyes shot open at the sound of my alarm; it seems to always get louder and louder with each beep.

Damn alarm!

Sitting up from my bed I stretched my arms over my head before turning off my alarm. I rubbed my eyes before standing up and walking over to my closet. Another school day; another day! I grabbed a fresh school uniform and went into the bathroom to shower and change.

Once I was finished I stepped out; fixed my hair and looked in the mirror. When I look in the mirror I don't see anything different. Today's my birthday; but yet it doesn't feel any different. I don't get it.

Leaving my bedroom I escaped down the steps. It was quiet so I guess father wasn't home. I'm not really surprised since he's almost never home during the day. Walking into the kitchen I walked over to the table. A note was left from father. I grabbed it and began to read it over.

_Yami, _

_I hope your birthday goes well. I won't be home from work until late tonight. But I promise you that we will have a fun time. _

_Dad_

What does he mean by that? If he's coming home late then I will probably be asleep. Crumpling it up; I grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the door with my bag in hand. I don't care about my birthday; I can't be happy and celebrate without him.

The weather was beautiful; birds chirped and the sun's rays shined throughout the sky; not to mention there wasn't a cloud in sight. The humidity wasn't too high so the temperature was just right.

Walking down the street I headed towards the meeting spot where I and Yugi always meet to head to school together. I may be a bit early so I hope he's ready. But knowing Yugi he's probably rushing and yelling to his grandpa to make him some toast. He's always running out the door with a big piece of toast between his lips.

Stopping in front of the Kame Game Shop I noticed that Gramps was busy brushing the front of the game shop with a broom.

"Good morning Gramps." I greeted.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning Yami. You seem chipper this morning." Gramps said.

"It's nothing much Gramps." I responded.

The door slammed open and a very excited Yugi came running out.

"YAMI~" Yugi cheered. He wrapped his arms around my waist; I gasped as he hugged me tight. He looked up at me with a bright smile. "Happy birthday…" He released me from his grip; I could hear Gramps chuckle to himself in the background.

"So that's why he's so happy." He muttered to himself.

"Yugi I keep telling you my birthday is no big deal." I said.

"That's bull Yami; sixteen is a big deal whether you like it or not." Yugi pouted.

Deciding not to fight him on this I started off towards the school; Yugi noticing my escape quickly came after me. Yugi continued to eat his piece of toast on the way. He seemed to really be enjoying himself with the wide smile on his face.

We soon arrived at the gates of the school; Yugi swallowed the last of his toast before stopping in front of me.

"What's wrong Yugi?" I asked.

He smiled brightly at me; "I have something I need to do. I'll see you in homeroom." Yugi said.

I was going to ask him what he had planned but he had already run off. This was strange; he was never this secretive with me. I wonder what was so important that he would just run off. It's not like him.

Deciding to ignore it and find out later I left for homeroom; hoping the rest of this day wasn't as weird I think it will be.

* * *

The school day seems to be flying by today. It seems my birthday has a few kicks to it. However the day is only half way through. Its lunch time and I can only imagine what my friends have planned. But I swear if they got me cake and make the whole cafeteria sing I will kick all of their asses. So fingers crossed that won't happen.

Walking into the cafeteria I walked to the line grab some lunch. I really should have eaten more than just toast this morning. Can't change anything now! While standing in line; I could feel eyes on me. It was a bit uncomfortable but I had a feeling it was my friends since they're probably anxious to see me. Well…I hope so anyways.

Grabbing what I wanted and placing it on my tray I made my way over to the check-out line. Grabbing some money out of my pocket I then placed my tray on the counter before punching in my student ID number. I then handed her the money before escaping to my lunch table to meet with my friends. Making my way through the crowds was like using a navigation system…you have to find the right way to go or else you'll never get to where you want to go.

As my table finally came into view I saw Yugi waving me over. Not wanting to keep them waiting I made my way over. Yugi made sure to save me a space beside him. He knows I like an end seat so he made sure that no one else took it.

"Yami; what took you so long?" Yugi cried. He wasted no time after I sat down to wrap his arms around me and ask me why I was late many times over.

Trying to push him off the best I could but failing miserably I tried to explain. "Yugi; please let me go. I'm sorry I'm late." I pleaded.

"I was so worried." Yugi cried. He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes that makes anyone melt into goo. "I thought you were going to ditch us because you thought we were going to embarrass you on your birthday." He looked down at his lunch with a sad expression. It made me feel guilty. He looks like a kicked puppy.

"No; Yugi don't be like that. I would never do that." I said; trying to comfort him.

He wiped his eyes before looking up at me. A beaming look of excitement was written all in his features.

"Great… because if you did, I would hurt you." He said. He wasn't even joking; there was no sarcasm in his voice or on his expression. It made me shiver for a second.

"I wouldn't want that." I said nervously.

"Of course you don't." Yugi said.

I looked away from him; my gaze retreating to my lunch. I could hear Joey commenting on how "scary Yugi can be when he's upset" and I have to agree. Taking a bite of my salad I began to wonder what I would do the rest of the day. I suppose I could do some homework or maybe straighten up the house; maybe even go to the mall.

"Yami; are you alright man. You've been staring off into space for about five minutes." Joey asked. I looked over at him; he looked a bit worried.

"It's nothing Joey. I was just thinking." I said.

He sighed; "Alright. Just don't think too much or you'll brain will explode." He warned. He smiled and bit into a French fry. "That's why I rarely think."

Tristan tsk'ed; "Yeah…that's why you don't think." Tristan said sarcastically.

"Watch it." Joey growled.

The group began to laugh but Joey continued to mumble to himself about "ungrateful friends" and such. Joey just can't seem to take a joke. Besides he walked right into that one.

After I stopped laughing I went back to eating my salad. Lunch was almost over so I had to finish up. The others followed my lead as to finish their lunches as well. Yugi tried to finish up his sandwich; Joey was just shoveling down his burgers and Tristan was following with him eating the same thing as him. I was a bit disgusted at how fast they ate but also fascinated that they could eat so fast and not choke.

I couldn't eat after that; losing my appetite from seeing them eat like pigs. Not a very pleasant sight. Although now that I think about it he also used to; NO I can't think of him now. Really losing my appetite now I got up to throw my lunch away. Throwing my trash away and placing my tray on the cart with the others I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I blinked before turning around to find the owner.

"Hey Yami, how have you been?" Marik asked.

"Marik; I haven't seen you in forever." I said in surprise.

He smiled before giving me a small hug. After a moment he pulled away and smiled.

"Yeah; we just got back from our trip to Egypt yesterday." He said. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Still a bit jet lagged though."

"Then you shouldn't have come to school today. You must be exhausted." I said.

He chuckled; "If I didn't then I couldn't say happy birthday." He said. He grabbed a small bag from his pocket and placed a hand inside it before throwing its contents in my direction. Confetti of all colors fell down from above me like rain. Some of the students look in my direction. Blushing in embarrassment I smiled to distract myself. "Happy birthday Yami…"

"Thank you Marik but." I said. Grabbing a piece of confetti out of my hair and off of my jacket I continued. "Confetti wasn't necessary."

"But confetti makes it more magical." Marik said matter-of-factly.

"Yes I know it does but now you've made a mess." I shot back.

Looking down at the floor surrounding us Marik frowned. He scratched the back of his head; embarrassed and bowed.

"I'm sorry Yami; I didn't mean to cause trouble." He apologized.

I smiled; "That's alright. But I think it's only fair that we help clean this up." I said.

Marik somehow magically pulled out a broom. I blinked in surprise.

"Anything you say." He said. He then started to sweep up the confetti at lightning speed. I was completely surprised. Marik is an amazing cleaner. "Ah all done." Looking around there was no confetti left. Not one.

"Marik you should have let me help you." I complained.

"Nope; it's your birthday so cleaning." Marik pouted.

I sighed in defeat before patting his shoulder. "Alright; as you wish." I said.

The bell began to ring, signaling everyone to head back to class. I and Marik rushed back to the others so we could all walk to class. We all conveniently have the same class next.

* * *

After school came to end I walked to my locker to grab my stuff to go home. I wasn't in much of a rush so I took my time but I didn't go too slowly since I did actually want to leave this place. Putting in the combination I opened the lock and grabbed my bag about to grab my books. The sound of crimpling; like paper stopped me; looking into my locker I reached inside.

Pulling out a small box I examined it. It had a delicate wrapping styling of white with a crimson bow.

"Is it a present?" I asked myself.

Placing it in my bag I left the school. Whatever else I had on my mind before forgotten. Walking out of the school I made my way down the streets. My mind continued to constantly go back to the small box. I'm curious as to who it's from since it didn't have a tag on it. I just hope it's nothing bad.

Once I finally got home after a while of walking I went inside and went up to my room; my heart hammering out of my chest as I placed my bag on my bed; my mind wondering what exactly the box held. Taking it out of my bag and placing it down in front of me; I watched it. Should I open it? It could be something gross but it could also be something I would like. I hate things that aren't labeled. Deciding the hell with it I reached for the box and began to unravel the bow. The bow fell off of the box and onto the comforter of the bed. Removing the lid from the box I cautiously looked inside. A silver chain shined in the sunlight. Grabbing the chain I pulled it out slowly; the rest of it being revealed. A small pendant was revealed to be attached onto it; the letter B on it. What does it mean?

Smiling anyways; I placed the necklace around my neck. The cold metal tingled against my skin. It had a familiar feeling to it. I placed my fingers against the B; something about it was so…familiar it felt heartwarming.

A ringing from my cell phone brought me out of my thoughts. Reaching for my cell phone I looked to see who it was. Looking at the caller ID it was Yugi. Answering the phone I placed it to my ear.

"Yugi what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong but I need you to meet me at the arcade. It's urgent." Yugi said frantically.

"Why? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Just hurry." Yugi said before hanging up.

Not wasting anytime I quickly ran out of the house; not bothering to put on a jacket. Whatever it was that was going on I knew that Yugi needed me.

* * *

Racing around corner after corner I got closer to the arcade. My heart was racing hoping that Yugi was alright. But I also got a nagging feeling deep in my stomach. Something wasn't right about his phone call. Slowing down just a bit I rounded the last corner and walked towards the doors of the arcade. In front stood Yugi with a rather large box; he seemed to have been waiting for quite a while as he was tapping his foot in an impatient manner. Walking up to him and he looked over towards me and smiled.

"I'm glad you could make it." Yugi said.

"What is that you needed me for Yugi? You don't look like you're in distress." I asked.

He giggled before shoving the box in my face. "Come with me. You're going to put these on and we're going somewhere." Yugi said. He had that strict tone again. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. Taking the box from him he smiled and led me away from the arcade. I had no idea where we were going and I was a bit nervous to find out.

Yugi was skipping away in front of me; a grin planted on his lips. He was satisfied that he was able to get me to come with him. What exactly is he hiding from me?

"Yugi, where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"You'll see." He responded.

I should have known he wouldn't say anything to me. When he wants something done he does it no matter what it takes. I have a feeling if I said no he would have kidnapped me and dressed me himself. Which I hope he wouldn't do that?

After walking for a while Yugi finally had us stop at the game shop. It's puzzling. Why didn't he just ask me to meet him here? It's all so strange. However the lights weren't on either. Was Gramps not home yet?

"Why are the lights out Yugi?" I asked.

"You'll see Yami just be patient." Yugi said. I rolled my eyes as we walked inside the game shop. The shop must have been closed today as the sign was flipped to close and the lights were off. "Quick; go inside the bathroom and change." He quickly pushed me inside the bathroom and shut the door. Deciding not to protest I opened the box, pulled out the clothes and began to change.

Walking out of the bathroom I saw Yugi's smile grow bigger. He clapped in acceptance before leading me upstairs. What on earth is going on? Finally getting to the top the lights turn on.

"Surprise; Happy Birthday…" Everyone cheered.

To say I was surprised. A part of me thought that they wouldn't throw me a party but a small part of me believed that they would. I should have known. It would explain the clothes. I smiled as everyone came out of their hiding places to greet me.

"Thank you everyone. This was very nice of you." I said. They smiled at me. Joey grinned putting his arm around my shoulder. "But you know I didn't want a party."

"Come on Yami; this is a big celebration. The big six-one is a year that all teens enjoy; well next to be eighteen when we get to move out." Joey said.

"I don't really have to move out Joey since my father is rarely ever home." I retorted.

"Lucky you..." Joey muttered.

"Well now that you're here we can finally party." Tristan stated. Marik stood in the corner of the room; a smirk on his lips. With a sway of his hips connecting to the stereo music began to play. Sighing in defeat I joined my friends. Maybe this night won't be so bad after all.

Maybe…

* * *

"Yami; come here." Marik called to me.

Walking over to him; he smiled as he twiddled with something behind his back. I wonder what it is. Knowing Marik it's something I'll regret later. Once I made it to Marik he grabbed my wrist and forced me to kneel down just a bit. He is only a bit shorter than me. He then placed something on my head. After he released my wrist I brought up a hand to figure out what the hell he put on my head. It was plastic and pointy…what the hell is this?

"It's a crown Yami." Marik said in disbelief.

Oh…well that makes perfect sense to put a place a plastic crown on a sixteen year old boys head.

Did you hear the sarcasm in that?

"Marik; you can't be serious?" I asked.

He has to be crazy if he think I'm gonna wear this thing **all** night.

"I'm totally serious. You're the birthday boy and that has to be recognized." Marik said.

I should have known. He really is crazy.

Looking at him I noticed he had that same serious expression that Yugi makes. I can only imagine what will happen if I take this off. Gulping in fear I gave him a thumbs up. He gave me a small hug before racing off to god knows where. I sighed before adjusting the crown on my head; this is going to be a pain to wear.

"Yami." Yugi said to me. I looked behind me. Yugi stood with a smile on his face and a blindfold in his hand. "I need you to put this on." He raised the blindfold to my face to show me what it was he was talking about.

"What do I need to put this on for?" I asked.

He giggled and looked over at the wall near Joey. "We decided that one of the games would be pin the tail on the blue eyes white dragon." He said.

"Why the blue eyes white dragon?" I asked.

"Because the blue eyes white dragon reminds Joey of Kaiba so he wants to stab it." Yugi said; emphasizing the stabbing by pretending to prick the air.

"So he thought it would be fun to play pin the tail on the blue eyes white dragon because he wanted to stab it." I slowly repeated; still can't believe it. "He wants to stab it…in the ass."

"In the ass…!" Yugi repeated.

"Interesting?" I said.

Taking the blindfold from Yugi I started to tie it around my eyes. Yugi then grabbed my hand started to lead me over to the wall. I couldn't see anything; everything was pitch black so I was trusting Yugi not make me look bad by tripping and falling or anything like that. Yugi soon stopped and then handed me a soft fabric with a sharp tack on the end of it. I know it's sharp because I may have pricked my finger for a second.

"Alright Yami; prick that thing for me. I know you can do it." Joey cheered.

I rolled my eyes; even though no one can see it I'm sure they could sense my eye roll. Taking a deep breath I tried to let my nerves go. I was one of the best at games. Losing this childish game of "pin the tail on the blue eyes white dragon" will ruin my reputation.

Alright let's get this over with.

Walking up to the wall I kept my mind clear and my focus on target. I cannot fail. I will win this. Taking the tail into position I readied it for the blue eyes. I then pricked it into the paper and stepped back. This is it. Taking off the blindfold I looked at the paper.

I did it.

Getting a fist pump from Joey and a high five from Yugi I went to get a drink of punch. To say it was quiet challenging. More difficult then I first expected. Grabbing a cup and filling it with punch I brought it to my lips. It was quite refreshing.

"Are you having fun?" Gramps asked.

I smiled and looked over at my friends. Joey was desperately trying to get that tail on the blue eyes. No matter how many times he tried he always got it somewhere way off. I know he can do though.

"I'm having more fun than I thought." I admitted. Looking back at Gramps I smiled at him and raised my cup. "Thanks Gramps."

"You're welcome but I'm not the only one who set this up you know." Gramps said.

"Well I know that Yugi and the others set it up too." I responded.

"That's true but someone else did this too." Gramps said.

"Really?" I asked. I was surprised. Who else helped set this up? "Who else did this?"

"Come now son; you know I would never miss your birthday party." A voice said.

Turning around I looked over at the staircase that led up to the house feature above the game shop; where we are now. I saw my father standing in the doorway. He had a smile on his face and a present in hand.

"Father; what are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled and walked into the room and over to me. "Like I said; I came for your birthday party. I couldn't miss your sweet sixteen." My father said.

"Akunumkanon welcome; I hope the ride wasn't too much of a burden." Gramps said; greeting my father.

"Of course not; my son's birthday is important." Akunumkanon replied.

"I would hope so. You're almost never around. I almost thought you would have forgotten." I said.

My father frowned and patted my shoulder in sympathy. "Yami; I would never forget about you. It's just hard to get off work. I have a large corporation to run." Akunumkanon said.

"Perhaps but taking off for a few days won't be so bad. When's the last time you called out?" I ranted.

"Son; I promise I'll try harder but for now let's just celebrate." Akunumkanon said.

I sighed before snatching the present out of his hands. Curiosity was tempting me to open it now. My father smiled before laughing.

"What?" I asked.

He took the present back before placing it on the table with the others. "Wait awhile Yami. I'm sure the others want you open their presents too." Akunumkanon said.

I nodded in agreement; he's right. I should wait until later.

Yugi came running out of the kitchen; a grin on his face.

"Who wants pizza?" He asked.

We all agreed; we're hungry. Bring on the pizza.

* * *

After about an hour has passed since the party started. Everyone was full from pizza. Gramps was taking as many pictures as they could. Joey was acting as goofy as ever. Tristan and Marik were having a dance off. Yugi went with my father somewhere because I haven't seen them for a little while. I wonder where they went.

"Why don't we start opening presents?" Gramps suggested.

"But what about Yugi and father; shouldn't we wait?" I asked.

Gramps smiled before sitting next to me. "They'll be back before you know it. They said to let you know that you can open the presents without them." Gramps explained.

"Are you sure we should? We could wait." I asked.

I didn't feel right opening presents without them here. It just wouldn't feel right without them here.

"Trust me; they won't mind. They'll be here in a few minutes so they'll still get to see you open some presents." Gramps said.

"Alright; but I'll save Yugi's present for until he gets back." I said; negotiating the matter.

"Alright." Gramps said.

Everyone gathered around the couch. Marik sat down on my left and Joey sat down on my right. Tristan stood off in front of us and Gramps stood to the side with a camera.

"Open mine first I think you'll like it." Joey suggested. Joey grabbed the present that he brought with him from off of the table and handed it to me. The small box has red wrapping paper on it with a black bow. I could tell that Joey put a lot of work into this because he rarely does put a lot of effort into things like this. Unraveling the bow and placing it on the table; I then lifted the lid from the box.

It was a picture of all of us. Yugi, Joey, Marik, Tristan and I were all in the picture; this must be the picture of when we all went to Kaibaland. I could tell by looking at the framework was also exquisite as if made by hand. It was beautiful. I smiled brightly before looking over at Joey. He had a grin on his face that made him so easy to read.

"Thank you Joey. This means a lot." I said.

He gave me a small hug before placing the frame back into the box and putting it to the side. I was definitely going to put that picture in my room when I get home. Marik handed me his next. His was slightly larger than Joey's but that doesn't matter. But that also doesn't mean I wasn't excited.

Ripping open the wrapping paper I tried my best to get it off without making a mess.

_Rip, tear, shred_ until finally reaching the box that holds my gift; taking of the lid I looked inside. It looked to be a new outfit. Taking out the articles of clothing I saw it to be as a leather top and a pair of skinny jeans. But there was also a one hundred dollar gift card to my favorite clothing store.

"Thanks Marik; I love it." I said.

"Welcome; I was nervous you wouldn't like them." Marik said.

Putting the clothes back into the box I started to open up my other gifts. To say I was happy with what I got. Gramps got me a digital camera with some new duel monsters cards. Tristan got me a video game that I wanted. To say the presents were great. Now all I had to do was wait for Yugi and father to come back so that I could open theirs. But they should be back by now.

Where are they?

"Gramps; I'm getting worried. Where did Yugi and father go exactly?" I asked.

Gramps frowned before walking to the kitchen. He must be going to call them. But why would they leave during the party? It makes no sense to me. I'm getting worried.

"Do you think they're alright?" Marik asked.

"I sure hope so." I answered.

Gramps came back from out of the kitchen a moment later. He had a smile on his face.

"They're out front. They should be inside any moment." Gramps announced.

Standing up from the couch I looked over at the stairwell. "I should go down and meet with them. They were gone so long." I said.

Joey came up from behind me and smiled. "Alright but first…" He placed the blindfold around my eyes. "You need to put this on." He said.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" I asked.

No one answered my question but led me down the stairwell. I was nervous per say. Why would they lead me down the stairs blindfolded? It's all so strange. When we got to the bottom of the stairwell they walked me over to the counter so that I could lean against it.

"Alright; just stand there for a second and don't remove the blindfold just yet." Marik said.

"Alright whatever you say." I said.

Everyone was then whispering to each other; I couldn't understand what they were saying and to say I didn't like it. I felt a bit left out. What was it that I'm waiting for? I don't get it.

I heard the bell above the game shop door ring. I'm would have to assume its Yugi and Father. I wonder what it was that they had to do that took so long. Everyone then went silent; all I could hear was the sound of my own heart beat and the sound of a pair of footsteps. They seem to be getting closer.

Who is it?

My heartbeat increased in anticipation. I was so nervous. What's going on here? But all questions left my mind when an arm wrapped around my waist and a finger lifted my chin. I felt my cheeks heat up with a bright red blush. My god who's doing this to me? Can I take off my blindfold yet?

Reaching up for the black fabric wrapped around my eyes I gripped it before lowering it down to my neck. The first thing I saw was chocolate eyes staring into my crimson orbs. The owner wore a smirk on his lips. My eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

"Miss me?" The teen in front of me asked.

I put a hand over my mouth; this can't be real. Is he finally back?

"Bakura…is that you?" I asked.

He smirked before leaning in close to me; I tried to lean back as my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Of course it is. No one else can have my looks and pull it off." Bakura said. I smiled; this really was Bakura. He still has that cocky attitude. He stepped back and opened his arms wide at his sides. "Well come on. I came here all the way England. I want that hug." Not wasting any time I went up to him and gave him the tightest hug I could; afraid that he was going to leave again. I held on for dear life; he held onto me just as tight. I closed my eyes and leaned into him; tears threatening to fall.

I finally got him back. After all these years; he's finally back.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Let's just say I got the invitation from your friends." Bakura answered.

I pulled away from him; "But how? I never mentioned you to them before?" I admitted.

He gasped in shock as he put a hand to his heart. "Really now; this is a surprise. I would have thought you mentioned me at least once." He said; pretending to be hurt.

I chuckled before looking back at him. "Well it was hard to tell them about a friend that I missed dearly. I was already mopping around. Telling them probably would have made it worse." I said.

Bakura frowned before taking my hand and squeezing it with both of his. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. But you know my family. My father has to steal the spotlight everywhere to get enough shares from at least one company on every continent." Bakura said. He winked before looking out the window of the shop. "He wants the Touzoku name to be a worldwide phenomenon."

"But still; how did they find you if they didn't know you?" I asked.

"Well…" Yugi said. Yugi stepped up and twiddled his fingers. "We may have gotten help from your father."

"What? But how; father is always busy?" I asked.

"Yugi happened to run into me at the store a few weeks ago. We got to talking and I helped him with your party. Then we got talking about Bakura when he noticed the picture of you and him on my desk." Father explained.

I smiled before giving Yugi a small hug. "Thank you Yugi." I whispered in his ear.

"No problem." He replied.

Releasing him I looked back over at Bakura. Bakura smiled before whispering something to Gramps. Gramps nodded and led everyone upstairs. Everyone but me and Bakura went upstairs; leaving us down stairs in the shop. Bakura made his way over to the window and closed the blinds and locked the door. He turned back to face me; he smiled before walking over to me.

"I'm glad you didn't forget about me." Bakura said. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment; I guess being nice isn't one of his strong points anymore. I shook my head in disbelief; a smile on my lips no less. "I was afraid that after all these years I was a distant memory."

"I told you I would never forget." I cried. Even though I was happy and smiling tears still ran down my pale cheeks. I wiped them away and looked up at him. "You're impossible to forget and you know it."

"Well it's true I mean no one forget a face like mine." He said.

"Don't start getting cocky on me." I said. A strict tone of voice I learned from Yugi was able to shut him up but still get him to look at me. "It's true that you are one of a kind but everyone has the special thing about them that makes it easy to remember them. For you, you have a lot of things that I admire that makes it easy to remember you." I smiled before stepping closer to him. "Your hair is one of them. White hair on anyone that's not of elderly age is unique and rare." He unconsciously ran a hand through his hair as if thinking "really" but I always knew it was special. "You also have that lovable attitude whether you see it or not." He pouted but I keep going. "I now noticed your unconscious ability to flirt is remarkable. Though I was a bit surprised you tried it on me." He smirked before grabbing my chin again and pulling me close.

"I wanted to see you blush like back when we were children." He said. He smirked before moving closer to my ear. "Have you fallen for me yet?"

I rolled my eyes but a blush still embedded my cheeks. He's good I'll give him that.

"That's enough." I said. He pulled back but still stood close. "There is one more thing though." He smiled as I raised my pinkie finger. The little red ribbon that he tied around my finger was still there. I never took it off; not once because he told me that this ribbon would bring us back together one day.

"You kept it on your finger." Bakura said.

"Yeah; it was the only thing I really had left that reminded me of you." I said. It sounded ridiculous but I just couldn't part with it.

"Are you sure you haven't fallen for me?" Bakura asked; teasing me. I pouted before punching his arm. He laughed before putting his arm around my shoulders. "But seriously thank you for wearing it." He looked down at my neck and smirked. He put his fingers around my necklace. "What's this? Got a secret lover I don't know about?"

"No; it was a gift. I found it in my locker." I corrected him. His smirk grew bigger and my eyes widened. "Did you?"

"Yep; I got you that." He said. I was going to ask how he got the necklace in my locker but he seemed to notice my curiosity and began to explain. "I didn't put it in your locker but I mailed it from England and asked your father to make sure it gets there."

"I guess that's why there's a B on it." I said. Now I just felt stupid. It should have been obvious.

"Are you sure you're not getting dense?" Bakura asked. He playful knocked on my forehead to see if he could hear anything. Removing his fist from my head I sighed.

"I'm just glad you're back." I said.

He smiled; "Me too. It's been hell without you around."

"Same here but my friends helped me out too." I said. "Did you at least make friends while you were in England?"

"Nope sorry; the only friend I want is you." Bakura admitted.

I sighed before flicking his forehead. He hissed in pain holding his head. "Bad Bakura; you should have made at least one friend." I said.

"So it's my fault that I wanted to wait for you." Bakura complained. I fell silent; he really cared about me that much. He sacrificed his social life for me. I don't know if I should feel flattered or guilty. I frowned before putting my head on his shoulder.

"You bastard." I said. "Now you made me feel bad."

He sighed; "I didn't make any friends because none of them were as fun or incredible as you." He admitted. His cheeks were bright pink from admitting that. He was never good with talking heart to heart. "Besides I don't settle for anything better than the best."

"That's probably why our fathers introduced us to each other. They must have known before us that we would be great friends." I said.

"That just may be. But I could tell by the way that you pulled my hair that you really liked me." Bakura teased.

"I was like one; you should really let that go." I said.

We just stood there after that; just enjoying each other's company. We waited eight years to see each other again. I have to say it was well worth it. We've both grown up into fine young men. I hope to one day go with Bakura to England. It would be nice to see where he lived and what he did every day.

"Do you think we should go back up to the party? I'm sure you're friends are waiting for you." Bakura asked.

Sighing I left his side and stood in front of him. "Yeah we probably should." I said.

Bakura got from against the counter and made his way to the stairwell. "Come on; I'm sure they have cake up there." Bakura said.

"I thought you didn't like sweets?" I reminded him.

"I can have something sweet every once and a while." Bakura said in a matter- of- fact tone.

"Alright let's just go upstairs and you can have some cake." I said.

He smirked and latched his arm around me again and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get something sweet from you too." He said. He licked his lips and I looked away from him so he couldn't see me blush for the umpteenth time that night.

"Bakura have I mention that you've become more of a pervert since you left?" I asked.

"No but I'm glad you recognized it." He answered.

* * *

After we walked up the rest of the way up the stairs we joined the others and continued the party. To say it was an even bigger blast now that Bakura was here. We opened the rest of the gifts and played more games. Bakura even asked me to dance with him. I did say yes and we ended up dancing like a bunch of drunken idiots. I really hope no one got any documentation of that. We did end up having cake afterwards. I of course ended up with seven different pieces of cake in my face at one time. I have to say it was funny at first but then it was embarrassing as Bakrua offered to "lick it off for me" but I then ran from him saying there was no way in hell that was happening. He went as far as to threaten to lock me in a room; tie me to a bed and lick it off forcefully.

I swear he's going to be the end of me.

But in the end I washed it off before he could. He was a bit disappointed but okay with it. By the end of the day I was exhausted emotionally; physically and mentally. I was ready to just go home and go to sleep. My father did end up taking me home but guess what. Bakura was going to be staying with us until his family finishes packing up and moving back to Domino. So I'm stuck with him for god knows how long.

I'm happy and fearful at the same time.

But all of the chaos and pervertedness aside; I had a really great birthday and my long wait to be reunited with Bakura has been fulfilled. After waiting so long I finally got my best friend back. To say I am happier than ever.

* * *

**And there you have it...that really long ass one-shot. I hope you liked it. **

**See that review button...click it why don't ya. **

**BTW: This is going to have a sequel as a multiple chapter story...**

**Hope you guys read that. **


End file.
